Pearl
by angelflutest
Summary: A month after Frollo "rescued" Quasimodo; he is forced to take in another child. A baby girl. After an unpleasant incident she disappears for five years. What will happen when she returns? When she catches the attention of the Gypsy King will she stay
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't, master will get mad if he finds out."  
I rolled my eyes, swinging my legs over the side of the church.  
"Stop worrying Quasi, he says I'm going to hell anyway, might as well make sure of it."  
With a smile, I slid down the wall, jumping the last twenty, landing hard on the cobblestone.  
Standing up, I looked around, not spotting Claude Frollo, I skipped into town.  
"Bonjour Syeira!"  
"Bonjour!"  
The grey hair lady smiled at me, handing me a piece of bread, thanking her, I continued my way threw town. I might only be five years old, but I knew the city like the back of my hand, looking down at the cobblestone, watching my footing. Until I collided with someone, landing hard on my but. Looking up at the person, I had collided with. Glaring at him (as threatening as a five year old can be) as he laughed an offered me a hand up, taking it, I took in the teenagers appearance. His short black hair, slightly large nose, tan skin, black eyes, he was wearing a bright yellow and purple outfit.

"Sorry petite mademoiselle."  
"I am no little."  
He laughed starring down at me, rolling my eyes I decided to head back to the cathedral.  
Spinning on my heels I stopped dead when I spotted Frollo's horse outside the cathedral, taking off at a full run, I entered threw a back door, almost running into the archdeacon.  
"Calm down Syeira, I will cover for you."  
"Thank you."  
He smiled and patted my head, telling me to kneel in front of the Virgin Marry, as Frollo was descending the stairs that led to Quasi's and mine rooms. Spotting me, a look of pure rage crossed his features, turning my head I sent a silent prayer, not waning to be punished.  
"You will not disturb her Frollo."  
"She left the cathedral, she needs to be punished."  
"On the contrary, she was with me in mass this morning."

With a growl he stormed out of Notre Dame, standing up I thanked the archdeacon, climbing the stairs I hugged Quasi.

-Ten years later-

Looking down at the city, I sighed, I hadn't been down on the streets since that day when I was five, I never forgot that boy I ran into. Keeping watch from the bell tower, I would watch him entertain the children, leaving at the same time everyday.  
Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked over at Quasi.  
"Watching him again?"  
"Oui, he was so different back then, even from here I can tell something is off."  
"You don't even know his name."  
I laughed looking at the teenager, that was like my brother.  
"Yeah, I know."

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked to my room, grabbing a piece of paper and a piece of charcoal, I drew what the city looked like, or at least what I remember it looking like at ground level.  
Hearing my door open, I turned around to see Frollo looking down at me.  
Thirty minutes later, I was bolting out of the cathedral, it was raining, feeling the only thing that ment something to me slip from my fingers, I decided my mothers earrings would have to wait, I couldn't get caught, reaching the outskirts of town, I turned back to see guards searching everywhere for me.  
Making up my mind, I stuck to the main road, getting as far away from the only home I've ever known as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Riding up to the steps of Notre Dame I couldn't help but smile at the memories that came flooding back to me. Gently I slid off the back of my white mustang and entered threw the grand doors.  
"Hello?"  
I grinned when I saw the archdeacon walk around a corner, stopping to stare at me.  
"Oh my, Syeira your back?"  
"_Oui_, _monsieur_."  
He laughed as he pulled me into a light hug.  
"Is there a place I can leave Rose? My horse?"  
"Of coarse _cher_, I'll take care of it."  
"_Merci_, is Quasimodo still here?"  
"_Oui_, he hasn't moved since you left."  
"_Merci_."  
He nodded as I made my way to the bell tower. I sighed as I thought back to five years ago before I left. When Quasimodo and I were fifteen. Judge Frollo had taken me in when I was a newborn, after he had killed both my parents who had been gypsies, placing me in the bell tower with Quasimodo, he attempted to brain wash me like he had been doing with Quasi; problem was that his method didn't work. So the day after I had turned fifteen Frollo tried to rape me, but I ran away after kicking him several times. Disappearing into the night I traveled the country learning more about the world, something brought me back to Notre Dame though this year. I sighed again as I reached the top of the all to familiar stairs.  
Looking around I noticed that Quasi was sitting next to a table with a miniature version of the city on it. Smiling I cleared my throat causing him to turn around in surprise.  
"_Bonjour_ Quasi, it's been awhile."  
I laughed as the realization came across his face.  
"Faith?"  
I nodded as he called me by my nickname.  
Standing up he pulled me into a tight hug which I gladly returned.  
"Missed you too."  
He laughed as he led me to the chair across from the one he had been sitting at.  
"Where have you been Faith? Master said you left because of me?"  
I shook my head at him.  
"I left because he tried to rape me Quasi, and I've been all over the country."  
He smiled and was about to say something when we heard footsteps approaching.  
"Master."  
"_Pas bon_, I need to leave Quasi. He can't know I'm back."  
I hugged my old friend as I slid out the window and climbed my way down. Reaching the ground I looked up to make sure Frollo had not seen me, happy that I saw nothing I walked over to the stable to retrieve Rose. Spotting my reflection in a window I stopped and examined myself. My white blonde hair was down and needed to be washed, but would survive until tonight, my pale skin was a little dirty from traveling, deep hazel eyes full of life hidden under thick black lashes, light pink lips, my full breast hidden under a white shirt that hung off both shoulders, a black and silver corset covered my stomach and abs, a deep blue skirt covered my hips and legs, silver bangles covered my left arm. Unfortunately I had lost my earrings in my haste to leave all those years ago. Smiling to myself I continued my way to the stables. Reaching Rose's stall she pushed her noise into my shoulder in a hello.  
Laughing I grabbed her reins and led her out of the stall. Quickly noticing someone had brushed her and had worked on her hooves and had given her new shoes.  
Slowly I led her into town, keeping her close incase I was spotted by any guards. Walking to the baker I handed him some money for a small loaf of bread, after buying an apple for Rose, I spotted a multi colored caravan surrounded by children. Walking around the caravan I over heard the storyteller telling the children about Quasimodo. Smiling to myself I leaned against Rose as I watched the storyteller, realizing he was a gypsy, who seemed oddly familiar, with his chin length black hair and goatee, tan skin, brightly colored jester outfit. Made of purple, blue and gold. I laughed at his blue hat with a yellow feather sticking out of it. I was slightly confused by the purple and gold lined mask, but what I was most surprised by were his black eyes, so full of expression and emotion. Feeling a little jealous I realized that all the gypsies in the square had gold earrings.  
Finally the story teller was finished for the day, after the children had walked off, I slowly approached him. Rose's hooves clopping noisily on the cobble stone catching his attention.  
"_Bonjour mademoiselle_, did you enjoy the story?"  
I laughed as he smiled at me.  
"_Oui monsieur_, you are very good."  
I smiled at him as I placed some gold coins into the pale as the children had.  
"_Merci mademoiselle_."  
"_Non merci_ for such a wonderful story."  
"What is your name _petite gitane_?"  
"I am not little _monsieur_, and I am Syeira."  
"No last name _petite_ Syeira?"  
"No and stop calling me little."  
He looked at me in wonder for a few seconds then laughed for a bit.  
Smirking at me he took in my appearance.  
"To me you are _petite_, and I am Clopin Trouillefou."  
I glared at him again for calling me _petite_, granted I only came up to his shoulders.  
"Well _monsieur _Trouillefou, _bonne journee_."  
He laughed at my sarcasm. Leading Rose away I noticed she kept looking back at him, glancing behind me, realizing he had already left the square.  
"Halt gypsy!"  
Looking up I glared at the three guards headed my way. Climbing on Rose's back I lightly kicked her to let her know to run, taking off through the streets, after making several turns not only did I lose the guards, but I managed to get lost. Sighing I urged Rose forward down the ally we were currently stuck in. Turning to the right I slid off and led her around another corner to run into someone. Stumbling back I braced myself against Rose.  
"Ah _petite_ Syeira!"  
I glared at Clopin out of pure annoyance.  
"_Monsieur _Trouillefou."  
"What are you doing out here _cher_?"  
Realizing he had taken a step to words me, I looked away embarrassed.  
"The guards where chasing me and I got lost."  
Clopin laughed and patted my head like he would a child.  
"Where are you staying _mon cher_?"  
"Notre Dame for now."  
He nodded, grabbed my hand and led me out of the ally way.  
After making sure I would follow him he let go of my hand, looking down at me I looked away.  
"What's a gypsy doing staying in Notre Dame?"  
"That's where I was raised, and I have no where else to go."  
"You where raised there?"  
"_Oui_, Frollo killed my parents, he took me in as his own, and when I found out I ran away."  
"Oh."  
I sighed as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away before Clopin could see.  
Finally we reached Notre Dame. Turning to me he smiled at me.  
"_Merci monsieur_ Trouillefou."  
"_Votre petit bienvenue_ Syeira."  
Bending down he kissed my cheek and took off running as I took Rose back to her stall. After making sure she was ok I walked back into the cathedral. Nodding to the archdeacon I took the steps two at a time, finally I reached the top of the stairs, almost running into Quasi.  
"Quasi! I have so much to tell you!"  
"Calm down Faith."  
I took a deep breath and looked at him. He smiled at me, then he looked away upset.  
"What is it Quasi?"  
"Master knows you're here."  
"_Quoi_?"  
All he did was nod.  
"Did you tell him?"  
"It was an accident."  
"Does he know I'm staying here?"  
"I don't know."  
I groaned as I leaned against the window, looking at the city below.  
"I'll find somewhere else to stay tomorrow. I'll come visit, of coarse. But I can not get caught."  
Taking a heavy seat Quasi smiled sadly at me.  
"I am so sorry Faith."  
"I know Quasi, I know."  
He smiled and asked me what I was gonna tell him earlier.  
Happily I told him about my day, not leaving out the parts about Clopin.  
"He keeps calling me _petit _Syeira. It's really annoying actually."  
"But you are little Syeira."  
I laughed and looked at him.  
"Oh be quiet."  
He laughed as I gave him a light hug before going to find my old room. After a few minutes of searching I finally came across it. It looked like nobody had touched it in a while. I still had the same bed, my drawings were still in a corner, and it looked like somebody had placed a bucket full of water in the corner of the room with a washrag and clean towel sitting next to it. Smiling to myself I slipped out of my clothes and started to wash my body, and then my hair. After I was all clean again I felt amazing. Pulling my clothes back on I curled into a ball on the bed.

The next morning I woke up with a scream caught in my throat. Pulling my arms closer around my body I shivered as I tried to shake my nightmare off. Slowly I got up to go see Quasi, grabbing a wooden brush I raked it threw my hair as I walked down the corridors, a black bandana wrapped around my wrist to use as a hair tie later.  
"_Bonjour_ Quasi."  
"_Bonjour_ Faith."  
"I'm headed to the square, has the festival started yet?"  
"Not yet."  
I smiled and walked back to my room placing my wooden brush down I yanked my hair up and tied it with the bandana. Rushing outside I made my way to the square. Well aware that Quasi was probably watching from the tower, looking around I spotted Clopin's caravan, waltzing over I didn't see him. Sighing I walked over to a building and watched everyone set up. Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Clopin approaching talking to another gypsy, a female gypsy, with an hour glass figure that men drooled over, long black hair, sun kissed skin, and piercing green eyes, feeling a little jealous I stayed where I was hoping they wouldn't spot me. Looking at my feet I heard the two laughing, looking up a little I watched them walk by not even noticing me standing there. Sliding down the wall I sat on the ground, pondering why it bothered me so much to see Clopin with another woman, especially someone as beautiful as her.  
Seeing purple shoes come to stand in front of me I sighed as I looked up to see a bewildered Clopin. Kneeling in front of me he examined me for a minute.  
"_Bonjour petit_ Syeira. You won't be able to enjoy the festival down here."  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
Rolling his eyes he pulled me to my feet.  
"But you'll miss my song."  
I rolled my eyes at the sad look he gave me.  
"Frollo knows I'm back, I have to look for a place to stay."  
With that I walked away, still confused about my growing relationship with the gypsy.  
Looking around I decided to stay in a balcony to watch the festival, keeping away from the crowd on the ground, already knowing Frollo would be there. I didn't need to be spotted just yet by him.  
Knowing the festival would start soon I climbed up a to a balcony where other spectators were. Greeting the few I recognized, laughing as the festival started. Quickly spotting Clopin, laughing at his silly song.  
Until he introduced the woman he had been with earlier as Esmeralda, rolling my eyes I, smiled when he hopped back on stage. Until Quasi was pulled up on stage, after discovering that Quasi wasn't wearing a mask I hopped down, preparing to revile myself, until Clopin jumped up on stage and made it out like everything was ok. I winked at Clopin as he strutted by, he winked back, causing me to laugh. After pushing Quasi up on the platform, I cheered like everyone else. Until a smartass guard threw a tomato at Quasi, hitting him square in the face, cursing under my breathe I tried to push my way threw the crowd, gasping in horror as the now riot had tied him down. Feeling someone grab me around the waist and pull me away from the crowd.  
"Damn it Clopin let go!"  
"I don't think so."  
Kicking and screaming he finally stopped and placed me down on my feet as it started to rain.  
"Why did you do that! Quasi needs me!"  
"Will you calm down?"  
"No! I'm going home!"  
Groaning he grabbed my arm lightly shoving me against the wall, causing fear to spring into my eyes. Quickly Clopin let go and sighed, cupping my face to look up at him. Glaring at Clopin, I saw he was sorry.  
"Why?"  
"Why what Syeira?"  
"Why did you take me away from the festival?"  
"A guard was about to grab you from behind."  
"Oh."  
Feeling embarrassed for yelling at Clopin, and for almost getting captured I didn't know what to do.  
Looking back up at him I realized the sun was starting to set. Sighing I smiled at Clopin throwing my arms around his neck, causing him to wrap his arms around my waist.  
"_Merci_ Clopin, but I need to make sure my friend is alright."  
Pulling back I kissed his cheek before taking off to words Notre Dame, a few steps before I could reached the stairs I was pulled into a metal clap chest, glaring behind me I spotted a smirking guard as he cuffed my hands together and led me over to the one man I never wanted to see for the rest of my life. Glaring up at the white haired man sitting high on his devil black horse.  
"Where do you want this one Judge Frollo?"  
"Take her to the Palace of Justice; I will deal with her personally."


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping an eye out as we walked to the Palace of Justice, I spotted the gypsy woman who had danced during the festival. Catching her eye I watched her until we passed the ally way. Walking up to a huge building I felt a shiver go down my spine. Entering the Palace, Frollo led me into a room with a small window on the other side of the room; the only furniture was a small wooden table in the middle of the room. Hearing the door lock I spun around and glared at Frollo, who was smirking down at me.  
"You escaped me once Syeira, you won't do it again. Or you will burn for witchcraft."  
"What?"  
He smirked as he kept taking steps to words me, until my legs hit the table.  
"I never was able punish you for running away."  
I glared as I tried to find away out; reaching out Frollo forced me to bend over the table, my back facing him. Focusing on the window I felt a sting across my back but I refused to make any noise, again the whip came down tearing my shirt and corset, chewing on my bottom lip to keep from screaming, hearing him place the whip down, I prepared for whatever torture he was going to inflict on me next.  
Feeling something sharp slice threw my skin and my back started to feel sticky. Biting harder into my lip I felt him slice threw my skin again. After a few more strokes I heard the door unlock and relock. Sitting up I realized Frollo had left to take care of something, standing up I ran to the window. Pushing on the glass I was relieved when it fell and did not break. Pulling my body threw the window; I felt the wood cut into my exposed back. Finally I pushed myself all the way out the window and fell a few feet to the ground. Shakily I got to my feet and took off as fast as my feet could carry me, reaching the cemetery; I started to feel light headed. Stopping in front of a tomb I noticed the lid was slightly opened, pushing it to the side I spotted stairs, grabbing a torch I slid into the tomb and started closing it when I heard guards approaching, quickly I slid the cover back in place. Taking my time walking down the stairs, I kept one hand holding my shirt up and the other held the torch in front of me, looking around I realized I was in the catacombs slowly I continued my way threw feeling more and more light headed. Suddenly my torch went out and I was surrounded by men dressed in black with bones stitched to the fabric. Forcing myself not to panic, I waited for them to finish tying my hands behind my back. I noticed I was starting to sway on my feet from blood loss. Pushing me forward to walk in front of them; hearing them talking about someone, I couldn't focus on what they were saying though. Finally we came to a stop in front of a Clopin, wearing a deep purple outfit and looking a little frazzled. Clopin bent over coming face to face with me before I blacked out.

Waking up, I blinked a couple of times to clear my blurry, sitting up I gasped as pain shot up my back, laying back down I stared up at a red tent ceiling. Suddenly all the memories came back from when I passed out. Forcing myself to sit up, I noticed that someone had wrapped my back, also noticing that someone had mended my shirt and corset. Smiling I pulled on my shirt and my corset, taking things slow I made my way out of the tent to run into a hard back. Catching myself before I could get hurt further, I smiled at the all too familiar gypsy.  
"Your finally awake _petit_ Syeira."  
"_Oui_, how long have I been out?"  
"Two days."  
I sighed as he led me into a different tent, pulling the flap closed for privacy. Looking around I realized that I was in his tent, spotting different hand puppets sitting on a table I examined one of them, realizing it was the one he used to entertain the children, it was a miniature him. Hearing a chuckle I looked over at Clopin as he watched my every move, patting a spot next to him on the bed, sitting down I sighed as I stretched a little, being careful of my back. Looking at Clopin I smiled at him, he smiled back.  
"What happened _mon cher_?"  
I sighed as I pulled my legs up to my chest.  
"What all do you want to know?"  
"Everything, _mon cher_."  
I sighed again as I thought back to my childhood.  
"My earliest memory is of Frollo telling me I could not go outside because the world was evil, and someone would try to take me away. Everyday he told me that until I was fifteen, even though I snuck out all the time when I was five, I was caught by Frollo when I was trying to sneak out to see the town again. He pulled me by my hair back to my room and locked the door behind him. Next thing I knew he had forced me against a wall, covering my mouth with his hand, his other hand roamed my body, ripping the back of my dress, all I could do was watch in horror as he started to undress. Thinking fast I kicked him several times where there had been a bulge in his robe, gathering my clothes I ran away; leaving my mothers earrings behind in my rush."  
I paused as a sob broke from my throat as the memories came flooding back; shaking my head when Clopin tried to comfort me.  
"It's been five years since that happened. When I left you, I went back to Notre Dame; a guard captured me, thinking I was a normal gypsy he took me to Frollo, who had the guards take me to the Palace of Justice. Frollo made me bend over a table, where he whipped me and attacked my back with a knife. He would have done more but he was called away. Forcing myself to move, I made my way out of the window and I took off running, and I ended up here"  
This time I didn't try to hide my tears, shaking a little as reality set in.  
Feeling two strong arms wrap around me, all I could do was cling to Clopin and cry into his chest. After a few seconds he started petting my hair, making me calm down. Slowly I stopped crying and pulled back from him feeling embarrassed about acting like a child. With a light smile he brought out the puppet that looked like a miniature Clopin.  
"Why are you embarrassed Syeira?"  
I smiled at the puppet, that Clopin made speak in a high pitched voice.  
"I feel like a child _petit_ Clopin."  
"Why?"  
"I just cried my eyes out on a man I hardly know."  
Turning my head to look at him, I saw a look of bewilderment cross his features.  
"You're not wearing your mask."  
That made him laugh at my statement.  
"Only in town do I wear it."  
"Oh. So what will you do with me now that I have found the Court of Miracles?"  
He sighed again, before standing and walking over to a small box. Pulling something out he sat next to me on the bed again. Ordering me to open my hand I watched as he dropped two silver earrings into my hand, looking up at him in shock, I slipped them into my ears. They were indeed my mother's earrings.  
"But how?"  
"Five years ago a young girl dropped these as she ran past my caravan."  
"Thank you."  
I kissed his cheek happily as my left hand felt the familiar weight of the loop.  
"What were your parents names _mon cher_?"  
"Why the sudden interest Clopin?"  
"Your answer will decide your fate here?"  
"My father was Brishem, and my mother was Dooriya."  
With a smile he kissed my cheek.  
"You will stay here with me then."  
"I will?"  
"_Oui_."  
"And why is that."  
With a light laugh a mischievous grin crossed his features.  
"Because, I am King of the Gypsies."  
My mouth dropped open, I was sitting here questioning the king, and I just had a break down on him. All I could do was stare at him as he grinned at me. Shifting my gaze to the floor, I started twisting a piece of my hair out of habit and the sudden nervousness.  
"What do you mean stay with you?"  
He laughed for a minute before placing a hand over mine that was playing with my hair, causing me to look up at him.  
"I mean here in the court, with me."  
"In your tent?"  
"_Oui_."  
I felt myself blush at the thought of sharing a tent with a man I'm not married to, and the king.  
Before Clopin could say anything else I stood up and started pacing the floor, trying to get everything strait in my head. Hearing Clopin sigh I stopped and stared at him.  
"You don't know who your parents were do you?"  
"No?"  
He smiled and nodded to the spot next to him, sitting back down; I turned to Clopin, pulling my legs under my skirt. He turned so we were facing each other crossing his legs he sighed.  
"Your parents were two of my closest friends, when you were born, it was decided that you would be my wife when you were old enough. After we saw your parents dead on the street, I sent people searching for you, but we never found you. I didn't realize at the time that the little girl that had ran into me when I was nineteen was you. Then when I saw the earrings in the middle of the street I knew they had been Dooriya's."  
I watched his eyes as he told me about my parents; the different emotions that he showed were unexpected. Looking away I felt tears spring to my eyes again, as my left hand felt my left earring again.  
Feeling a hand on my cheek I realized I had let a few tears slip out, sighing I realized I was getting tired of crying. Looking up I smiled at Clopin, running a hand threw my hair I realized my bandana was missing.  
"What happened to my bandana?"  
He laughed as he stood up from the bed and walked to something behind me, feeling the bed shift I kept my gaze on the quilt I was sitting on. I smiled when I felt a brush being dragged threw my hair; I rolled my shoulders as it lightly touched my back, leaning my head back a bit I sighed as Clopin continued brushing my hair.  
"That feels amazing."  
I heard him chuckle but I didn't really care. Feeling a hand on the top of my head he made me bend my head forward, I sighed again as I felt the familiar bandana being carefully tied into my hair. Turning around I smiled Clopin as he placed the brush back down, noticing he was wearing a purple outfit. Walking back to me I smiled at him, he smirked at me, until a male gypsy popped into the tent, earning an annoyed look from Clopin.  
"I'm sorry Clopin, but we have spies."  
"Oh really."  
He got a sickening smile on his face, nodding he grabbed my hand and told me to wait outside the tent for him.  
I watched as the gypsy from earlier that had danced at the festival approached me.  
"Clopin wanted me to introduce myself, Esmeralda."  
I smiled and shook her hand.  
"Syeira, what happens to spies here?"  
She sighed and explained that who ever it was would be hanged.  
"What?"  
"Keeps us safe."  
"I know."  
I sighed as she finally took in whose tent I was standing by.  
"So you and Clopin?"  
"I guess so."  
"He's a good man."  
"I figured, I just didn't know I'm supposed to marry him."  
She sighed and gave me a light hug. Until a small goat came up to us, grabbing onto Esmeraldas skirt, taking the hint we followed the goat to see a crowd of gypsies around a platform with Quasimodo and some tall blonde guy about to be hanged. Following Esmeralda up the stairs we both were yelling for Clopin to stop.  
"These men aren't spies, they're our friends!"  
While I untied Quasimodo, Esmeralda worked on the other man.  
"Why didn't they say so!"  
"We did say so!"  
"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, and Quasimodo helped me escape the Cathedral."  
Turning I glared at Clopin who looked extremely annoyed, like we had ruined his party.  
The soldier stood in front of everyone with his arms spread out.  
"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men."  
Everyone quickly set about gathering everything they needed. Until we heard Frollo speaking;  
"Nor would I!"  
Grabbing a stick I attempted to knock a few guards away, until one grabbed me and forced me on the ground, tying my arms to my sides and my hands behind my back, standing up I realized that everyone else had been caught, no matter how hard they fought there where just to many guards. Trying to get away from the guard that was holding me, I managed to kick him, unfortunately I only was able to take a few steps before the guard tripped me, landing on the ground the guard landed a swift hard kick to my stomach, making me whimper, looking up I saw a sick smile cross the guards face. Swinging his leg back he kicked me hard enough to make my body roll and hit something hard, with another whimper, I curled into a ball. Being forced to stand up I realized my back had collided with Clopins' leg, looking at him I realized he looked ready to murder everyone in the room.  
"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."  
"What're you talking about?"  
"Why, he led me right to you, my dear."  
"You're a liar!"  
"And look what else I've caught in my net, Captain Phoebus, back from the dead, and the run away gypsy princess herself, Syeira. Another miracle, no doubt, I shall remedy that. There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. Lock them up."  
I looked at Frollo in horror as his words registered in my mind.  
Following the group I glared at the man that had kicked me; when we reached the cemetery everyone was sorted into three different metal carts, shoving me into the cart most the women and children where being stuffed in. Finally my arms and wrists were cut free, immediately I grabbed my now bruised stomach, before we started moving I noticed Clopin was in the cart next to us and he was telling everyone to keep calm. Following his orders like everyone else we kept quiet and waited for the carts to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

All we could do was watch in horror as a guard dragged Esmeralda up to the platform, and tied her to the stake to be burned alive, getting as close to the bars as possible, I glared at Frollo. Even though Esmeralda and I had only known each other for a few hours I considered her a friend.  
"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crimes of witchcraft. The sentence: death!"  
I chuckled when she spat in his face after he had said something to her.  
"The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger! Every gypsy will suffer for her refusal! For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!"  
I watched in horror as he lit the hay around her on fire, all of a sudden Quasimodo appeared out of nowhere, landing on the platform he untied Esmeralda, pulling the stake out of the fire he swung it around knocking the guards off, grabbing the rope every one watched as he climbed to one of the balconies and started chanting sanctuary over and over.  
I cheered as Phoebus was able to escape and climb on top of the cage he had been in.  
"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"  
"No!"  
I grinned when someone busted the lock on our cage door. Grabbing a spear I started working my way towards the guard who had kicked me, unfortunately I lost track of him, as a guard sliced threw my spear, jumping back to keep from getting wounded, rushing forward I kicked the guard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground, quickly I grabbed his sword and knocked him out as I went to help a group of children that were surrounded, without thinking twice, I sliced threw the back of the guards necks, looking at the children I could tell they were going to be ok, feeling something slam against my back I swung my sword clashing is against a spear and came face to face with Clopin, who smirked at me, rolling my eyes I spun around and continued my fight. Finally dawn came and it seemed like we were done, almost all the guards had been taken down, thankfully we didn't suffer many loses. Breathing hard I looked around, smiling when I spotted the gypsy king leaning off a pole, walking next to the pole I watched for a minute, realizing he was looking for someone or something.  
"Hey stranger!"  
Looking down he smiled and laughed, sliding down the pole to come face to face with me again. Jumping down he smiled and pulled me to him, before I could say anything he captured my lips with his in a rough kiss, gently I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss he dragged a hand down my spine, causing me to gasp, slipping his tongue over mine I pulled back before the kiss could escalate, hearing the doors of Notre Dame open he climbed back up the pole to see, following his lead I climbed half way up the pole, watching as Esmeralda pulled Quasimodo in front of the crowd, I smiled when I saw a little girl hug Quasimodo and lead him into the crowd.  
"Three cheers for Quasimodo!"  
I smiled as the crowd cheered for him, sliding down the pole I couldn't help but smile as Clopin quickly joined me. Standing next to me he grabbed my hand as the crowd slowly started to disperse, turning to me he cupped my cheek and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, leaning into his touch. Hearing someone clear their throats we looked up to see Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus smiling at us.  
With a smile I hugged Quasi glad to see him alive, happily I stepped back, only to feel a sharp pain shoot down my chest and across my stomach, screaming in pain, I managed to see that the guard that I had wanted to kill was the one to attack me, falling to the floor, I whimpered as pain shot threw me again, looking up I cringed as I felt Clopin picking me up, slowly my world went dark.

With a groan I opened my eyes to see two emerald eyes starring back.  
"Oh thank God you're awake."  
"How long this time?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Two weeks?"  
"_Oui_, and Clopin's going crazy, he wouldn't leave you're side unless he had too."  
"Where are we?"  
"The Court of Miracles."  
"Really?"  
"Farther into the catacombs, but yes."  
Slowly I sat up, with Esmeralda's help.  
"What happened?"  
"A guard came up behind you, and attacked you with a knife, Clopin practically beat him to death after you passed out."  
"He did?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I see him?"  
"As long as you promise not to move."  
I nodded, as she left. Taking in my appearance I noticed my corset had been placed on the other side of the room, along with my shirt. Leaving me wrapped in bandages, everything was covered, hearing the flap move I pulled the sheet up to cover myself. I watched as relief flooded Clopins face, sitting next to me on the bed he held my hand in his for a moment.  
"I thought you were dead."  
"I thought I was too, did you really beat that man almost to death?"  
"I am king, I have to protect my people."  
"So, I'm part of your people?"  
He smirked at me for a second, before kissing my jaw, my cheek, and finally my lips. This time it was gentle and sweet. Pulling back he smiled at me, I smiled back at him.  
"Yes, you are."  
I smiled before a question popped into my mind causing a frown to cross my features.  
"What is it Syeira?"  
"About the arrangement my parents made."  
Clopin sighed as he moved to sit in front of me.  
"You don't have to marry me, if you don't want to _mon cher_."  
"And if I do?"  
He looked at me in shock for a minute, before a look of pure happiness crossed his features, tackling me into the bed, whimpering when he touched my stomach. Pulling back he had a look of worry on his face.  
"It's alright, still sensitive there is all."  
He sighed and looked relieved, gently he kissed my forehead before standing up and grabbed some bandages, looking down I realized that my wounds had opened up.  
Looking up at Clopin as he sat back down on the bed, rolling my eyes I turned around so my back was facing him.  
"How can I clean you wounds if I can't see them."  
I blushed at the thought.  
"I've never let a man see me like this, much less from the front."  
I rolled my shoulders a bit, my blush becoming darker.  
I felt a light kiss on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder at him, I noticed he was smiling at me. Standing up from the bed he left to get Esmeralda.  
With a sigh I watched Esmeralda walk in with a hug grin on her face.  
"So you agreed to marry him?"  
"I did?"  
"He thinks so."  
"Yeah I guess I did."  
She laughed as she changed my bandages, laughing when I explained how the wound on my stomach opened again.

-two days later-

I was finally able to leave the tent I had been stuck in for the past few days, happily I walked down to Clopin's tent, receiving looks from the other gypsies. Entering his tent I almost fell over laughing, Clopin had taken off his hat and mask, and had fallen asleep face down in his jester costume. Sitting next to him I watched him for a minute, until he groaned in his sleep causing me to blush.  
"Mmm Syeira."  
I watched his face for a bit, taking my chances I decided to lay next to him, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Rolling on my side I smiled at him before allowing my self to get some sleep.  
A few hours later I woke up on my back starring into a pair of black eyes.  
"Morning?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sleeping?"  
He looked down at me in bewilderment, sighing he placed his head next to mine, making sure not to touch me.  
"What's wrong Clopin?"  
He laughed and stared at me.  
"It's not often I wake up to young woman sleeping in my bed, who wasn't there before."  
I looked away with a blush, it wasn't like I didn't want to be with him like that, I just didn't realize how it would look.  
"Well, you were talking in your sleep and I thought sleeping next to you would shut you up."  
Rolling to the side he laughed at me for a bit, getting frustrated I stood up, and made to leave his tent, but he was faster and grabbed my waist, pulling me against him. Feeling something hard against my back I blushed as Clopin held me a little tighter. Wrapping his arms around my waist I smiled a little when I realized how natural it felt to be around him. Moving his arms away from my body I walked back to his bed and laid down on my stomach, watching him I smiled when he grinned and walked back over, disappearing from my sight I felt a weight on my lower back and two hands working on my neck. Feeling a knot finally come lose I aloud a small groan to escape, feeling the hands move to my shoulder blades, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Clopin place a kiss on my neck, whimpering when he started sucking on that spot and nipping at it. Slowly I started to squirm under him as he chuckled and let me turn over to stare up at him. Placing his face close to mine he smiled:  
"Only if you're ready."  
Pulling back he gave me time to think, watching my every move. Finally I came to a decision, sitting up I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our lips together in a heated kiss. Slowly Clopin laid me back on the bed, pulling my corset off he tossed it across the room.

Waking up the next morning, I cuddled into the naked chest Clopin, trying to warm back up. Feeling an arm wrap around me I looked up at him, realizing how sore I was.  
"_Je t'aime_ Syeira."  
"_Je t'aime trop_ Clopin."

He smiled as he pulled me up for a light kiss, before we both settled down.

**THE END**


End file.
